How do I live?
by dirtydancinfan
Summary: Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, Randy Orton, Vince McMahon and more to come. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon Levesque sat at the kitchen table of her family home looking down at the pictures inside the photo album scattered across the table. She smiled softly as her traced over the picture on the Taking a deep breath she looked down on the wedding picture that was right in front of her, her wedding day with Paul. It was a happier time. It was a time in which the world was at their fingertips and they could have anything that they wanted just by being with each other, a time when she thought nothing could ever hurt them. She was wrong. Things in their lives got so complicated that everything that wished so much for seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Mommy; A little voice seemed to snap her out of her of dream like state. Aurora Rose was standing in front of her holding her sisters hand with one hand and her blanket in the other. Stephanie smiled over at the two of them. They were closer than any two sisters she had ever since and that was something that she was thankful for. "Mommy, the babies are sleeping." Murphy, the small one of the two, spoke up. "They are sleeping mommy." She giggled a bit.

Stephanie watched them for a minute, her two beautiful little girls standing before. Aurora was the spitting image of her father, nose and all. Murphy looked slightly like Paul but had more of the features of Stephanie. "They are supposed to be sleeping. They are tired and they are babies." She chuckled a bit looking at the looks on their faces. They turned around and ran towards the living room, finding toys to occupy their time and the conversation was over as quickly as it started. Stephanie slowly returned her attention to the photo album that she was looking through before. Picture after picture showed their family, together, happy. Looking at them made her wish that she could go back but she knew there was no way. After closing the page to the book she stood up walking into the living room, Aurora and Murphy were occupied with the toys that were scattered around the living room. She walked over looking at the two new bassinets that were placed there just a week ago. The two small babies were sleeping just as Murphy said. Her eyes watched them slowly as they slept, they were perfect. She sighed a bit watching them knowing that their births changed everything in their lives. She kissed their foreheads slowly and walked over to the couch sitting down, her mind drifting off.

10 months earlier:

Backstage at the arena Stephanie was busy working on the script sheets for the pay per view that was a few weeks away. Her mind had been on crazy mode seeing that the storyline that she just had with Randy Orton had turned into something that she wasn't expecting. She quickly went through the scripts looking them over trying to change a few things before she sent them out to the office to get finalized. She was glad that things were over and that she would be going back to her normal life of no longer working shows. If she didn't see him any more maybe he would simply leave her alone. Since the kiss it had been a constant struggle to keep him from "bumping into her" at random times, whenever he felt like it. Randy was persistence and Stephanie finally had enough. Once she had threatened to get her father involved he stopped everything. She started to relax at bit hoping that it was over but still in the back of her head his obsession was there. She looked over the script one last time and was taken aback by what she read. TRIPLE H VS RANDY ORTON FOR STEPHANIE MCMAHON! She blinked back a few times scanning the paperwork. She must have missed that sheet. Her eyes scanned down lower looking at the results. RANDY ORTON WINS!. She choked back quickly. What was going on? She was never told of this. She quickly flew out the door and made her way down to her father's office.

Vince was a call when she barged in his door. "I have to go." he hung up the phone and looked at his daughter. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He smiled at her.

"This pleasure; Dad, Did you read this script? You are putting a match up between Paul and Randy for me? Are you kidding me? What are thinking, what didn't you tell me? I told you that I was done with this storyline. Who wrote this?" She was steaming more upset then she had ever before. "You can't do this to me."

Vince finger tapped on his desk looking at her. "Stephanie the fans want to see you and TV and this is the only way that we could get this done. I know I didn't come to you about this but I think that this is the best for the company and for the storylines. I wrote it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I thought that you would be fine with it. This is the only way that we thought that we can keep you on TV. That is what the fans really want. We are taking this new give the fans what they want incentive. We asked them what the thought and they want to see you. You are a fan favorite, after that amazing RKO, that the fans want to root for you. We have to capitalize on this." He nodded.

She knew how her dad was and there was nothing that was going to change his mind, but she wouldn't do this. "Find another way to put in me on TV." She sighs softly. "Listen I do not want to be on TV honestly I don't. I just want to be with my kids." She watched him. As much as she did enjoy being on TV she didn't want to be with Randy.

"Stephanie look I know that you are worried about this but it is not going to be for that long. We are going to have Randy beat Hunter having you cost Hunter the match and share a kiss with Randy just like what happened with your storyline before Hunter and me. Really it is the perfect way to work it out." Vince assured her.

She glared at him. "There is absolutely no way in the hell that I kiss Randy Orton. No. You can just take that and for...." Before she could finish Vince started speaking. "Stephanie you know that this is the best thing for the storyline. You know this. You have always been one that puts the company ahead of everything. It is only for a few extra weeks and after that I promise you that you will never have to do anything like this again. I even promise that I will have you turn on Randy and make this all a part of your plan. You will be back with Hunter before you leave TV." He watched her.

"Fine dad; we will go ahead and do whatever you want." She shook her head. "We always do." She slammed the door and walked out. She made her way down the hall and ran right into someone. "Sorr...." She stopped as she looked who was standing before her - Randy Orton- with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Well I guess you must have read the scripts already." He chuckled a bit. "I think I am very pleased and impressed with them. Don't you think?" He smirked once more as Stephanie tried to push away from him. "Oh come on now. We are going to be sharing the screen together and a lot of kissing."

Shut up Randy. The last thing that you and I are going to doing is anything of the sorts. I don t like this one bit but I have to do it. So you better not even think of touching me or kissing me. That stuff will be written out of the storyline. I am not going down that path with you. It was bad enough that you lips touched mine with that RKO stuff to which I never approved. I am only doing this so in the end I can turn on you. She spoke up as she tried to push past him again.

He grabbed her arm "Look you might not like this but you know Princess. The facts are the fact and you will be working with me. Now since your dad seems to think that I am the biggest star that this company has seen that means that I get anything that I want. I have full control over this storyline and there is nothing you or anyone can say about it. It is written in my contract." He laughs a bit. And I really suggest that if you don't want anything bad to happen to your husband in the ring, you play nice with me." He watched her.

"Excuse me????" She pulled away from him. "Play nice. You won't do anything to Hunter." She glared at him.

He laughed a bit as he started to walk away. "Just keep thinking that to yourself Steph. I am in the ring with him and I am sure that I can find out someway to make sure he comes out a different person. Just think about it." Randy smirked and walked away.

His smirk snapped her back into the present day reality. How could she have let that conversation start it all. It was the end of her marriage and little did she know that fact. Little did she know how much her life would really change. 


	2. Chapter 2

[Short Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get really graphic in this chapter and I am not sure if I will in another in the next one. This will all make sense soon. Don't worry fans of certain characters, you will not be disappointed.]

Stephanie looked down as she let her mind wander back to the past, a past she wished that she could forget. How could she have been so stupid to let Randy get into her head like that? Paul was her entire life, her family was her entire life and she let that all get pushed aside for fear. It wasn't like she wanted to do it but she had no choice. She had to protect the ones that she loved no matter what the cost was to her. But at that time she didn't realize just how much it was going to cost her. She looked quickly back in on the room checking to make sure that the kids were okay. She was very protective of all of them especially the twins. Being born a few weeks early and being smaller than her other children it made her a little nervous when it came to them. So her eyes were constantly checking on them. She paced a bit on the floor as they were all contently doing their thing. Aurora and Murphy still playing a game and the twins were out like lights. It was the peaceful time like this that was sometimes the hardest. It was the time that used to be so good for her. She would be sitting on the couch, with Paul, snuggled up together watching Aurora and Murphy play, but this time it was so much different. She sighed softly walking back into the kitchen when a knock came at the door. Her eyes moved up as she looked at the door. It was Paul. Her heart seemed to sink as she made her way to the door opening it for him. "Hi." She spoke softly unsure of what else to say.  
"Hi." he answered back watching her for a minute shifting from side to side. "I just came by to get the rest of my stuff and check on Aurora and Murphy. You know see how they are doing." He continued walking into the house looking around. "I won't take up to much of your time."

Stephanie shook her head as she looked at him. "You are not taking up my time. I just wish that we could talk." She took a deep breath watching him hoping that maybe he would finally listen to her. He never let her explain what has happened and the more she tried the more he pushed her away. There was so much he didn't know about the situation, so much that she wanted to tell him. "All I am asking for is a few minutes. Please can we just talk?" She took a breath.

"Stephanie there is really nothing left to say. Everything that we need to say has already been said. Look I don't want to fight with you right now. I just want to get my stuff, see my kids and end all of this." He walked into the room and smiled at the two girls that were on the floor. "Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy. DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY! Aurora yelled as she ran over hugging her father as tight as she could. "I missed you." She smiled softly as her sister ran over grabbing his other leg. Paul smiled as he walked over to the bassinets picking up the little boy walking over to the couch holding him. "How are my beautiful kids doing?" He smiled as he sat there for a few minutes trying to spend as much time with them as he could before he left. It was always hard leaving them but he knew that he could see them whenever he wanted. He kissed the girls quickly and placed a soft kiss on the little boys head before placing him back in the bassinet and heading into the bedroom.

The brunettes heart simply broke when she seen him walk in the room. It was like her little girl wasn't even there. She couldn't believe that this was happening and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She watched as Paul took a few duffle bags full of stuff and headed out the door without another word to her. She sat at the kitchen table finally letting the tears run from her eyes. How could he be so cruel? He wouldn t even let her explain what happened. She did it for him. She did it all to protect him and he just dismissed her like she was nothing. She sighed softly wiping her eyes as her mind began to drift back.

"Stephanie McMahon just turned on her husband." Jim Ross screamed into the microphone.

"And she is with Randy Orton. All this time, this was some kind of set up." Jerry the King continued. "I can't believe that she would do this to him." It was Wrestlemania, the grandest stage of them all. Stephanie spent the entire day hidden inside the locker room, Paul wasn t particularly happy with the turning on him idea but with some explanation from her father he went along with it and so did Steph. After the match Paul was taken out in a stretcher, to sell the injuries, and Steph agreed to meet him back at the hotel after the show. She made her way backstage gathering her things together.

"Did you consider my proposition Steph?" Randy Orton came behind her wrapping his arms around her smiling; I think it is a really good thing for you." He smirked playing her hair.

It had been just a week earlier Randy had pulled her aside and told her that if she didn't play his little game then something bad would happen to Paul in their match at Wrestlemania. Stephanie told him no but a few days later he went to her father and asked him to make it an anything goes unsanctioned WWE match. Stephanie couldn't believe what was going on when it happen. Randy was in control and even if she told her father what was going on he would just think it was her trying to pull rank with Paul.

"I wouldn't want something bad to happen to your husband Steph." He laughed.

She thought that she was going to be ill. How could one person be so miserable in their lives that they got joy from making other people feel like horrible? "I told you Randy. I will go out with you. But that is it; nothing more. "She pulled away from him. No one finds out about it. No one gets hurt. Or I will tell my father."

Randy chuckled at that statement. "You really think that you father is going to believe you. He is just going to think that you are trying to get Hunter special treatment. Everyone in the company knows that you are always trying to pull out the stops to help him. It's only going to make him look worse."

"I told you Randy I will go out on a stupid date with you. That is all you asked and that is all you are getting." Stephanie pushed him off and walked away.

Randy grin proud of himself; "That is what you think Princess."

Stephanie snapped back into reality as she heard the tea kettle going off. She walked over pouring herself a cup. She went back to the table sitting down. All of this was new to her. Just a few months ago she was celebrating the fact that she and her husband were going to have another baby; twins actually. They were excited and happy to bring the new additions to the house. Paul was the proud dad and everything in their lives was just so perfect. She stared down at the tea bag her mind going back to that place again.

She sat in the car looking out the window after the date. Dinner was quiet as Stephanie basically refused to say anything. She didn't want to be there and just wanted to get back to her car.

Randy drove past the place that her car was park, parking on the top of a mountain. "I think that this date isn't over yet." He smirked running his hand over her leg. "I think there is so much more to come."

Stephanie slapped his hand off her leg. "I told you we were just going to dinner and that was it Randy. Take me back to my car." She growled at him.

The fact that she was playing hard to get only turned him on more. "I didn't say it was over Stephanie. You have one more thing to do for me and then it will be over. I will stay away from you forever. And Paul will be perfectly fine." He smirked kissing her neck.

"NO. I said no." She slapped him hard across the face.

He grabbed her hand looking at her. "Just do what I say one time and I won't tell anyone you were here with me." He watched her knowing he was blackmailing her. "And Paul and your girls will be fine."

Stephanie swollow hard. He was threatening not only her husband but her girls too. "Fine. But when you are done.. Please leave them all alone." She cried softly as he kissed her neck.

"Mommmy." Aurora's yelling snapped her out of her dream. "The baby needs to be changed." Stephanie walked over and took care of him as she quickly wiped away her tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

_You really thought for one minute that I would not find this out. That everything in our lives would not be affected by the things that you done. What were you thinking? I can't believe that you would do this to our family. Now you are the one the one that has to tell our kids why I am not going to be around anymore._

After putting the kids down for their nap Stephanie sat in the living room looking around at the pictures that adorned the wall. Pictures of her family when things were perfect. Her mind drifted off as she heard his words over and over again. _How could you do this to us? _She skipped back to a time and place. Something she wish to forget.

Walking into the house Stephanie kicked off her shoes and quickly went to the downstairs bathroom jumping in the shower. The tears slowly started to stream down her face. What had she done? The only thing that she could do. She protected her family no matter what the cost was to her. No matter how much she actually hurt herself in the process. It wasn't about her. When he threatened her kids and her husband she had to do whatever it took to protect them.

She scrubbed her skin slowly jumping as she felt the hands move around her waist. She turned around to find Paul standing there, smile on his face kissing her deeply. She kisses him back and wrapped her arms around him tightly not wanting to let him go. She knew that she did it to protect him. She loved him to damn much to ever let anything happen to him or their kids.

"You okay honey?" Paul questioned her leaning down and kissing her forehead. "You seem like something is wrong."

Her mind seemed to drift off... "I'm fine." She answered hoping, more than anything, that he would believe her.

He smiled at her putting some shampoo on his hand massaging it into her hair. "I missed you." He smiled rubbing the shampoo in. "I put the girls and everything to bed. How was work?"

"Work? Oh yeah, work was work. You know dad he has us doing all these crazy contracts trying to get everything ready for the next few weeks of tapings and the pay per views. He is going nuts with all the changes to the scripts and stuff like that." She nodded softly. "I don't want to think about work though. I want to think about you and me." She smiled as she kissed him pulling him under the shower with her. "And what we can do together."

All she wanted to do was forget about what happened and being with him would do that for her. She wanted to put everything in the past and work on them. Little did she know that the choices that she made in the shower would simply change her life forever.

"Steph." A voice seemed to snap her out of her thought. Shane McMahon came walking through her door looking at her. "Thinking?" He said as he watched his sister, the evidence of her pain written all over her face.

She looked up from the chair. "Hi. Yeah sorry. I was sort of lost in my thoughts. The girls are sleeping if you want to come back later on. Aurora said something about going to the movies with Declan." She yammered.

Shane hated seeing his sister like this. Her life was in turmoil and it was something that could have been prevented. "I came by to see you." He watched her for a minute. "Dad said you were distant with everyone at dinner last night so I figured that I would stop by and check on you." He walked over sitting by her. "He still won't listen to you?"

Shaking her head simply she looked at him for a minute, a few tears coming from her eyes. "There is nothing in this entire world that will make him listen to me. All he sees is that I cheated on him and that is something that he will never forgive. Nothing at all. As much as I try to explain everything and try to make him understand, the more he thinks that I am no good and not worth a damn thing. I don't know Shane. I can't.. I don't know why all of this had to happen. I really don't.. And yes he is allowed to hate me. I understand that he does but he shouldn't treat her. It was not her fault that all this happens and when she grows up and sees that he wants nothing to do with her then she is going to realize that truth. Aurora and Murphy will know the truth. How do I live with what I have done?"

Shane walked over taking his sister into his arms hugging her tightly. "Steph. You can't worry about that now. Everyone makes mistakes and this is going to be hard on everyone but if he won't even give you a chance to explain why he did it then that is his problem. He is the one that needs to do some growing up. I am just tired of seeing you in so much pain and hurt. You did what you thought was the best for your family and sure it wasn't the easy but you did your best Steph."

Stephanie shook her head sadly. "I have to worry about it Shane. I have to worry about things that are going to happen to them when they get older. How do I explain to them all of this? How do I tell them what I have done? How do I explain to my kids that I got pregnant by two different guys in one night?"

[Plot twist LOL: I took this from a soap opera and I seen it on Maury. It is very very rare but it has been known to happen. Don't worry it will get better.]


	4. Chapter 4

[Quick Authors Note: I know that I am doing a lot of Flashback with Stephanie but in this one you will get a mix of Randy's too. We will just say that he was thinking about the same thing at the same time that she was. It will all make sense in the story. Just wait and see I promise you will not be disappointed.]

Shane watched his baby sister sitting there, her whole world turned upside down by a simple mistake. He couldn't help but wish that he would be able to help her but there was nothing that he could do. He already made Randy pay, in his own way, and Vince couldn't take him out of his long term deal without causing a huge lawsuit that the company couldn't afford at that time. The only thing that McMahon family could do to help Steph was make Randy job for the next ten years of his contract-- something that Shane planned on making happen. And seeing that Stephanie agreed to it, by law, their hands were tied. "Steph, I wish that there was something that I could do, honestly. But you have to stop worrying about it. You have a beautiful family. You did what you could to protect them. If Paul can't understand that then he is not worth your time.

As she looked up at her brother she nodded. "I know. It is just, it's really not fair and I know that I made the choice that I did but it would be so much easier if he would just let me explain. Then if he wanted to walk away he could." She shrugged a bit getting up from the seat that she was sitting in picking up a small toy on the floor.

"He probably just needs some time. Just give it some time." Shane nodded slowly. "I just wanted to come check on your though and make sure you were okay." He continued as he hugged his sister. "If you need anything you know where to find me." He smiled as he kissed him sister on the cheek and headed out the door.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Shane was right. If Paul loved her then he would have listened to her. After everything that they had been through together he should have listened to her. It might not have made things right but at least he wouldn't think what he thinks of her.

Stephanie walked over to the kitchen table, cleaning up a mess that was there. Her eyes glanced down at the wedding pictures once again as she drifted off into space.

****Flashback****

A visibly pregnant Stephanie McMahon walked down the hallway of the Mohegan Sun Arena, home of the evenings show. She had just found out, earlier in that day, that she was having twins; a little boy and a little girl. She walked slowly to her office. She should have been on cloud nine but as she looked down at the paper she knew something was terribly wrong. She sat down at her desk looking over the paper. The conception date was something that threw her for a loop. She hadn't thought about that day in months but there is was, in black and white, the evident proof that could forever remind her of the events of that evening. How was she supposed to explain this? How was she going to tell explain to her husband, that she loved more than anything in this world that the babies she was carrying could belong to another man?

"Hey Stephanie; how are you doing?" Vince smiled as he knocked on the door walking in. "How is my little girl doing?"

She smiled a bit pushing the papers inside her desk. "I am great." She smiled a bit. "Did Hunter tell you about the twins?"

"Yes, that is so exciting. He was running around tell everyone. You know how he is." He smiled at his daughter. "I know that you are taking maternity leave soon so I will have all the pre scripts written for you so that you can take them with you. I also wanted to let you know that we are putting Hunter into a program with Randy again. I figured with you being pregnant we can say that Randy is the father of the kids and Hunter finds out because of Randy having pictures or something to that effect."

Stephanie swallowed hard as she looked at her father. There was no way she was going through with that, no way at all. "No dad. I am not going to be a part of it. You want to have them do a storyline that is fine with me but I do not want me or my kids involved. I am putting my foot down and I do not want to hear anything else about it." She shook her head looking at him. "And that is the final answer."

Vince looked at his daughter. "Fine, I can respect that. You won't be a part of it." He sighed. "Just check those over while you are out and then get back to me."

Once Vince left Stephanie sat in the office looking at the paper she had taken from her desk draw. March 27th. She slowly felt the tears rolling down her eyes as she picked up the phone dialing a number. "Hi I need to see about making an appointment to get a paternity test. Yes as soon as possible. Yes. Thank you." She scribbled the names down on her paper and slowly get up, only to find Randy Orton standing with a smile on his face. "How long were you standing there?" She looked at him.

Randy laughed cynically. "Long enough to know what is going on."

Stephanie eyes turned a sad shade of gray as she watched him walk over to her, his fingers moving up her swollen stomach. "Randy just go."

He watched her as the evil smile appeared upon his face. "I am not going anywhere. I realized now that these babies could be mine and there is no way that I am leaving your side until I find out the truth." He stood in front of her.

She slapped his hand from her body. "The truth, you really want the truth. The truth is that you might have possibly ruined my entire life. The truth is that you took thing and made them way more than what they needed to be. The truth is that my kids, my life might be tossed into something that I never wanted to happen and I did it all to protect my family. You want to sit there like you are proud of yourself. Like you did something that you are so happy with. You don't think Randy. You don't understand the consequences of your actions and that is something that I might have to live with for the rest of my life." She sighed softly. "Just get out of my office."

Randy's eyes watched her. Sure he knew it was his fault that she was feeling this way but it was all just a part of the plan. "Stephanie what you fail to realize that if these children are mine then I want a part in their lives, I want to be a good dad to my kids."

Stephanie looked at him and simply glared. "Are you seriously kidding me, a good father to these kids? You know what Randy don't worry. They are not yours and won't ever be yours. I didn't even get pregnant that night. It was a few days earlier." She lied.

Randy chuckled. "Then why are you calling about a paternity test Steph?" He watched her. "There is no reason to lie about it. It is going to come out in the long run. No matter how much you try and pretend it didn't happen, it did and there is a huge chance that those kids could be mine." He smiled as he placed his hand back on her stomach.

She had about all she could take. She glared at him throwing his hand off her one more time before punching him in the face. "I swear to you Randy, if you ever come near me again or touch me.. That will be the end of you.. And no I am not threatening that. I am making you promise. Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE." She watched him walk out and slowly rubbed her hand. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her no matter how much he wanted to.

Stephanie smiled as she looked back at the table. That was the one good part of that day, Punching Randy Orton in the face. It was the highlight of every bad thing that happened to her. Two weeks later she would give birth to the twins and that was when it came out. Randy Orton was standing there as the proud poppa of a baby girl. Paul was left to deal with everything that was going on. Once Stephanie got the results and accepted the initial shock of it all she was left with having to tell him. Only he refused to even look at her let alone listen to what she had to say. Paul was proud of his little boy so named after his dad Paul Jr. but he wanted nothing to do with the beautiful little girl who looked identical to Murphy, Arielle. Her marriage was over from that day and she knew it.

Stephanie listened to the words that Shane said over and over in her head as she closed the wedding album setting in on the shelf. If he did love me then he could listen to me.. and he won't. So you know that there is no reason trying to change thing. She said to herself

Vince McMahon sat at the desk in his office. Shane just called and told him how upset she was, to which he let Randy know. "If you want your chance with her then I suggest you get yourself over their right now. We didn't do all of this just to see it fall through." Vince hung up the phone and looked at the picture of Stephanie and the girls. "I did this all for you guys. I just hope you understand that. And I hope the truth will never come out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Authors Note before I got on with the story: First of all thank you so much for the reviews. This was my first attempt at trying a story like this. At first I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out but from the reviews people are actually enjoying it. I am going to try and have the entire thing completed by this weekend sometime. I do want to apologize for the story sometimes being confusing. I just didn't want to have the whole story coming from the perspective of Stephanie. That is a lot of twist and turns that are going on. Thank you so much for sticking with me.**

Randy slowly walked down the hall, outside the corporate offices and down to his car. He just sat through the long, drawn out conversation and explanation about why Vince was going through all this trouble, why he was causing all this pain to his loved once and why it was so important to him. Vince and Hunter had a long drawn out history. For many years he forbade Hunter of being with Stephanie, but he didn't listen and they married.

Randy never wanted things to get as far as they did so quickly. Sure he had feelings for Stephanie and in the beginning of this entire plan that was what it was all about and finally getting to be with Stephanie. When the entire plan was put out on the table he did everything in his power to get out of it but with Vince McMahon that would never happen.

"Vince I know that you can't stand Paul and you hate the guy's guts but I think that you are just taking this entire thing way to far." Randy looked over at his boss. "I know that you love Stephanie and would do anything to protect her but this is just too much. You are messing with her life. You might think that you are doing the right thing by her but the only thing that you are doing is hurting her and those kids and I honestly don't think that you want to do that. You want to help them but in the long run it is only going to make everything so much worse.

Vince glared at him for a moment just watching him his eyes dark with rage. "Who the hell do you think you are Randy? You honestly have no say in what goes on here. You agreed to do this and now you have to stick to it." Vince paced a bit as he looked at him. "You have no idea what happened. No clue at all. Remember, you are getting paid to do a job and I expect you to do it and complete it. Even if you have to lie to her; I don't care what you have to do. I told you I wanted Levesque out of her life and that will happen. No matter what the cost. It is really that simple. Do you understand me?" Vince barked orders at him.

"Yes, Vince I understand, loud and clear." He shook his head and watched him for a moment before walking out. He looked down at the paper that Vince handed him. "Bribes, he really went that far. How does someone stoop so low that they bribe hospital staff members to change the results of test?" He asked himself as he looked at the papers once more. "How could a father be so damn cruel to his daughter?" He folded up the paper and slid it into his pocket and walked out to his car.

Randy quickly snapped back into reality as he turned into the driveway in front of Stephanie's house. He slowly got out of the car and looked around. The place was quiet. Normally it was never like that, but since everything happened she had been spending most nights and days at the house with the kids. As he continued to look around, he saw her sitting at the kitchen table, head in her hands. He shook his head softly as he made his way to the door knocking. He watched her look out and get up going to the door. "Before you say anything I just wanted to come and check on you." He voice laced with something out of the ordinary, "and I wanted to come see the baby."

"Now is not a good time. I just got them to sleep and everything is just really crazy." She sighed softly as she looked at him.

He nodded a bit looking into her eyes. She was so exhausted and looked like she spent the last few hours crying her eyes out. Part of Randy wanted to tell her what was going on and the other part knew that if he did he would pay the price from Vince. "Look go take a nap and get some rest. I don't mind staying here for a little while to keep an eye on the kids. Really, you look exhausted."

Stephanie looked at him. "No thanks. I am fine." She slowly walked into the house as he followed her. "You can hang around a little while to see if she wakes up." She sat down on the chair as he sat across from her. "She just went to sleep though and I am not really sure when she is going to get up." Steph answered him.

Randy looked at her for a minute before sitting down. "I really don't mind waiting. I haven't seen her in a few days and I think it is about time that I start spending some more time with her. I want her to know who I am. I know it is not the best situation but I would really like to be a part of her life... And maybe the other kids......" He quickly stopped as he looked over at Stephanie. She was sound asleep curled up against her blanket.

Randy walked over locking up the house as he returned to Stephanie picking her up and carrying her up the steps and into the bedroom laying her down slowly. He covered her up and laid down next to her. "I'm so sorry Stephanie. I never meant to lie to you about her. I didn't want to do. You dad made me." He slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy sat there as Stephanie slept hold the little girl in his arms rocking her slowly on the rocking chair that was by the window in Stephanie's room. He smiled as he looked down at her. As much as he wanted her to be his he knew the truth. Paul was the father of both of those kids and Vince had decided to take it upon himself to change the results. Money sure did get you everything you wanted when you were Vince McMahon. Randy still couldn't believe that he went along with it but he knew that he wanted to be with Stephanie but wasn't sure if he was really willing to let her pay the cost. He slowly watched her sleep and for the first time she looked like she was resting and had some sort of peace to her face. It broke his heart looking at her that way but you never crossed Vince McMahon, even if you had the right intentions.

Everyone know just what he would do to you if you ever went against him and Randy worked to hard to get everything taken away. He smiled down at the beautiful girl, so perfect, so small and she would probably never know the truth. He sighed softly looking. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He spoke softly as his finger traced over her small cheek. "I'm so so sorry, but I promise you that I will be the best father you could ever ask for." He watched her for a minute before turning his attention back to Steph. She was so beautiful and the more he spent time with her the more he regretted his actions. Randy was known as one of the rough guys to deal with backstage but that was because he had to be. When it came to Steph is just wanted to let her know that he really did have feelings for her and that he would do anything to help her raise the kids. Randy rocked the baby slowly his head leaning back a bit.

"I think that you are the best guy for the job. I have heard some of the hoots and hollers in the back and you are the guy that everyone says is in love with my daughter. Paul knew the rules when he married my daughter. The first time that he cheated on her that was going to be it." Vince looked at him.

"He never cheated on her. You just assumed that he did. I was there to Vince. Nothing happened. Hunter went back to his hotel room by himself and that was the end of it." Randy interjected. "I was with him the entire night. He was staying in the same room as Shane and I. You really think that your son would let his sister's husband cheat on her when he was in the room. You honestly think that any of us would have let him do it? He came back and fell asleep. Anything that Mickie told you about him and Layla is a complete lie."

Vince crossed his arms as he looked at the young superstar. "I know what happened and I think that you all fail to realize that I know everything that happens in this company. No matter whom the person is. I always know what is going on with the people in my company."

"But Vince it's a lie." Randy looked at him. "He loves her. Isn't that what you want for your children? Don't you want them to have someone more than life itself? Isn't that what every parent wants for their children?"

"Levesque doesn't love anyone but himself. He is with Stephanie because of the power it gives him in the company and I am going to prove to her that this is what this all about and you are the one that is going to help me with my plan."

Randy remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. Vince was so convinced that Hunter cheated on her that he wouldn't listen to a single word of reasoning. He was never wrong no matter how much he really was. The rumors had started the day after they got back from the tour. Mickie went to whoever she could to let them know that Hunter was seeing Layla on the side.

Back a long time ago, when Mickie first start with the company she had a thing for Paul and everyone knew it so when the opportunity presents itself, her and Layla made up this story about how Paul came to their room. Randy knew it was nothing but a lie because he was in the room the entire night, but Vince convinced him that it was the right thing to do. With all the regret and everything else that Randy felt he knew he couldn't tell her the truth and there was no going back from all the lies and deceptions. He slowly got up from the chair walking the little girl back to her crib placing her in it gently. "Sweet dreams my princess."

He slowly made his way down the hall checking on the other kids. Aurora and Murphy were fast asleep in their beds curled up with stuffed animals, their blankets all tucked around them. Paul Jr, was sleeping in his bed sucking on his thumb when he made his way back into Stephanie's room. She was still out as she walked over pulling the blankets up over her.

How could Paul ever want to give up on this life? Sure there were mistakes made but at the end of the day she did it for them, for her family; to protect them from him. She was willing to do whatever she could to. Sure he was hurt but he had this life that people could only dream of. His entire life he wanted this, the wife, the kids, the home. Paul had everything and was willing to throw it all away. Maybe Vince was right. Maybe Stephanie and the kids were just Paul's ticket to the good life.

He slowly walked out of the room and down the hall when he phone rang. "Hello?"

"Randy, it's Vince; you are at Stephanie's right?" Vince asked.

Randy sighed. "Yes I am but I am about to leave. Stephanie is sleeping and so are the kids so I am going to let them get some rest."

"No; don't go anywhere. Shane managed to convince Paul to come over and talk to Stephanie. I need you to stay there. I want him to catch you guys together. You know what, I have a even better idea go climb in bed with her." Vince smirked through the phone.

Randy was not about to cause problems for her when she was actually getting some sleep. "No. Vince. She is exhausted. You haven't seen her. She is so tired. Just let her sleep. We can do something different another time. Or I will just crash on the couch." Randy spoke knowing that that was the only way that he was going to get Vince off his back. He didn't want to do but there was no way out. "He is coming up the driveway. I am going to go." Randy clicked his phone shut and jumped onto the couch pretending that he was sleeping. He took a deep breath as he heard the key in the door click and it open. He closed his eyes relaxing as he heard the click of the light turning on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paul called out. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"


	7. Chapter 7

Paul slammed the door shut as he looked at the man lying on his couch. "I am going to ask you one more time Randy, what are doing in my house?" He growled at him his eyes filled with rage. Paul had come over there with even plan on trying to make things work between them. He couldn't understand why she felt that she had to do it but when Shane told him what happened Paul felt horrible. He never let her explain and never gave her the time of day. He just thought that she cheated on him and went with it. His marriage was ended over a lie. When he seen Randy laying there, all his anger and frustration was ready to come out. He could hurt Randy so bad and not think anything of it.

Randy jumped up from the couch and stared at the man before him. He knew he was angry and had every right to be. "Paul this is not what you think, nothing was going on and nothing happened. I came over to check on Stephanie and to see the baby and Stephanie fell asleep. She was really tired and needed to sleep. I came down here for a minute and I guess I just dozed off on her couch." Randy shifted back and forth from foot to foot watching him. "Nothing at all went on."

Paul clinched his fist tightly to him body watching Randy. How could he come into their house and pretend like he was the perfect person? How dear he act like he was the king of his home, spending time with his wife and his kids. "Randy you have NO right to be here. You are not welcome in my house. I do not want you near my kids; I do not want you near my wife." His voice was raised and clearly louder than it should have been especially with children sleeping in the house. "I want you to get the hell out of my house before I throw you out of the house."

By this time Stephanie heard the commotion and ran down the steps. She had no idea that Randy was still there and was surprise to see Paul standing there. "Why are you yelling and what is going on down here? The kids are sleeping and you are going to wake them up." She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Paul stared at them both, his eyes so filled with rage but mostly hurt. He couldn't believe that she would actually let Randy into their house. After everything Shane told him that happened he couldn't imagine her just simply getting over it and letting him stay in their house. He wasn't even gone a few weeks and he was there. "I come into my house guess what I see. Randy Orton, the man that not only ruined our marriage but ruined out lives, lying on my couch fast asleep like this was his house, his family." He started yelling a lot louder than he was before. "Stephanie you have been begging me to talk about this for the last few week and then when I finally over here to work things out and see what we can do to fix it he is here. Are you kidding me? You really want me to believe that you want me here and you want our family back together when the minute I am gone he is here." His eyes locked on hers.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was freaking and she had no idea why. She was in shock. She sighed for a moment watching him. "Where are you going? Randy just came over to see the baby and I guess I must have fallen asleep on him. I thought that he left; I didn't even realize I was sleeping until I heard the noise that was coming from down here. I didn't want to wake the kids up. All of them just got to sleep." She shook her head slowly watching him.

Randy looked over at Stephanie, who looked like she was still half asleep, her eyes looking like they were ready to well up with tears. He had no idea why Vince was going to let his daughter go through all this trouble, he just didn't understand. But then again he never understood everything that Vince did. He didn't think that anyone did. His heart was actually breaking watching her. Everything about her showed that she was in pain and that was hurting Randy so much. So much so that he was almost willing to tell them everything just so that he didn't have to see her that way.

Paul looked at the two of them. "It was bad enough when you told me what happened between you two, and granted I refused to actually listen to all of it, but then when I finally come here to fix things between us, he is here, on our couch sleeping. That is it Stephanie. I am so done with this." He sighed looking at her and turned back around to walk away.

"Wait Paul, please don't leave me." She ran after him tears coming from her face her hand reaching out to grab his arm as she fell to the ground begging him not to leave, her hand locked tight around his wrist as he tried to pull himself away.. "Nothing was going on, I love you. Please, I can't do this without you. I need you hear. I want you here. Our kids need their father and I need my husband Please, I am begging you don't walk out on us." She cried out.

Randy looked at them for a minute just watching them. This was not right, not right at all. He knew just what this might cause him but he knew that he has to do something about it. "Paul before you walk out the door there is something that you need to know. Something that I know will change everything for both of you."

He finally got his arm away from Stephanie and was just about to fly out the door. "What do you want? You want to tell me that I am wrong about all this.. That everything that I have been through in the last few months was my fault. "He looked at him." You know what Orton this is your fault. You are the one to blame for all of this. You have caused nothing but problems for everyone when you first came here and now you have done it again. I am not letting you talk you way out of this one." Paul looked at him.

"No there is something that you need to know, there really is." Randy looked at them both. "Look I know that you guys seem to think that I am a jerk and every other name in the book and believe me I agree with you. But I can't keep letting this go on. I can't stand seeing people hurt..." He sighed a bit watching them stand around. "There is so much about this that neither of you know but I think that you should know it all." Randy nodded. "Stephanie I am sorry that this happened to you, and I am sorry that what happened in that car happened.. But I swear it wasn't something that I wanted to do. Your father he paid me."

Stephanie quickly interrupted. "MY FATHER, My father did all of this?" Her eyes got wide as she sat down on the couch looking almost confused, Paul sitting next to her.

"Let me finish before you say anything-- Vince came to me a few months early and told me that he needed my help. He knew that I was in a bad position with the company and offered to let me keep my job if I was willing to help him. That meant breaking the two of you up." Stephanie started to speak up but Randy quickly went on. "He told me that Paul cheated on you and that he needed to get back at him. But I knew he didn't. He threatened my job so many times and I was just caught in the middle of a hard place because of everything going on. I thought the only way to get myself out of it was to do what he said. I didn't want to do it. I swear to you two. I didn't but I had to protect my job just like you had to protect Paul and kids from me. Listen I would have never hurt any of you. I want you to know that....I tried to get out of it, I did. I went to him and asked him to stop all this.... When you found out you were pregnant your father was over the moon because he was convinced that they were mine."

"But one of them is mine. So he could not be as happy." Paul spoke up.

"That wasn't his original plan when he came up with all of this. He didn't want it to actually happen that way but it did... Don't say anything yet, there is more." He scratched his head a little bit. "When you went in for the test Vince knew the tech or at least I think he did. He wasn't really happy with the results, so he bribes the guy say they were both mine... I guess in the process it got all messed up and the results that you got was he was Paul's, she was mine. But that's not the truth. They are both Paul's." He cracked his knuckles. "If you don't believe me he has the proof in his lock box draw, the real test results. They couldn't have been mine because I used..." His thought drifted off for a minute looking at the looks on their faces. "I went to Vince so many times to get him to stop this but he just would not listen to me. He was convinced that you cheated on Stephanie with Layla. I told him so many times that nothing happened but he never believed me." He paced around a bit. "I know that you guys are probably so mad and I understand why you are mad but I did not want to do any of this."

Stephanie watched him for a minute. "My father did all of this to us because he thought that Paul cheated on me?" She asked him.

"That was the reason. He heard some things from Mickie about Paul and Layla. I was there that night and nothing at all happened. I tried to explain that to your father but he wouldn't listen to me. I don't know if you believe me or not but honestly I wouldn't have told you all of this and risked losing everything in order to get the truth out if I was not telling the truth. That is why I am here. That is why I came over in the first place. I guess Shane told him about how you were feeling and he asked me to come over and check on you. I was about to leave but then he called me and told me that you were coming over to talk to Stephanie and that he wanted me to stay here. I tried to get out of it, he even wanted you to find up in bed together but I couldn't do it. She was upset and so hurt over all of this that I didn't want to put her through all of it." Randy sighed. "He thinks that I am over here with her doing my best to keep you guys apart."

Paul watched him for a minute. "I believe you... Doesn't mean I like what happened. And I don't want to hurt you but I believe you."

"Thank you. This might cost me everything but at least you guys know the truth. and you can be together." He got up. "I should let you to alone to talk. I'm sorry. I really am." Randy slowly walked to the door.

"Randy, thank you." Stephanie looked at him. "Thank you." She spoke softly.

Paul mind sort of wandered as he looked at them. "I just thought of something. There might be a way to catch Vince in his lie and make sure you do lose anything."


	8. Chapter 8

Randy starred at him after listening to his plan. He shook his head slowly listening to the details of every twists and turn that was coming out of Paul's mouth. "If Vince thinks that you guys are together then he will actually let his guard down and then Stephanie can find out about this whole thing on her own. I know it sounds crazy but you both know that this will work." Paul looked at him.

"Hunter man, I can not see this working out. I mean there is no way that Vince is going to believe that Stephanie suddenly fell in love with me and wants to marry me. That just doesn't make any sense at all." To Randy it did but he was not sure if he could actually put him through all of it. He knew how his felt about Stephanie and this was causing him more turmoil then he ever thought possible. "I just think that this is going to backfire. I can see it happening and I am just afraid that people are going to get hurt." Randy looked at them.

Stephanie watched both of them. "I can work with it. We need to do this; this is the only way that we are going to get the truth out of him." She sighed softly. "We went through all this and he has been pulling the strings on all of our lives. He has been the master and we have been the puppets and it is not right. "She sighed softly."Look I really don't want to do this and I know that you guys don't either but it is the only way that we can get him. I am just tired of all of this and this time it wasn't just something about me. He went after my children, my babies and that is nothing something I can forgive or forget. So if you are both in on it then so am I." She spoke up.

"Okay." Randy said simply. "I guess I can do this." He sighed softly his mind running off in a million directions. He was not sure what to say or what to do about anything right now.

Paul looked at them. Sure he didn't like the fact that his wife was going to be with the guy that messed up her life, messed up their lives but it was something that he had to do. Vince was never going to admit to all the wrong doings that he did to them so they had to make him tell them. It was going to be tough but he knew that at the end of the day life would be much easier if Vince was out of the picture and this was the only way that he could see to do it. "This is going to work and then our lives will be back to normal. You just have to trust me. "He nodded walking up the steps to check on the kids.

Stephanie slowly sat down on the couch trying to take in everything that she had just seen and heard. She looked at Randy slowly shaking her head. How could someone do this? How could they say they love someone and then just put them through all of that in order to have their own selfish needs met? "I don't know how you go all caught up on this but I really...." She looked at him. "You didn't just mess up my life; you messed up my kid's life. All because you wanted to work with him and you thought he was doing the right thing. All because you thought that you had to prove something to him. Why Randy? Why did your involvement with my father have to include them? They didn't do anything to you and you; you put my babies at risk." She sighed softly wiping the tears from her eyes. She was so made, so hurt and didn't care if he knew it. She wanted him to feel just as much pain and hurt as she did.

"I'm sorry." He said softly not sure if there was anything else to say.

Stephanie could not take it anymore. All of this was crashing down on her. "You're sorry. You try and destroy my life and all you can is that you are sorry. Well guess what Randy, I am sorry is not going to cut it. Don't you get what you have done? You have tried to ruin so many lives. You have done such stupid stuff." She sighed a bit getting up and slapping him in the face. "You make me sick. Everything about you makes me sick. I hate your guts.. But I want to nail my father to the wall. And if that means pretending that I actually think you are human beings then I guess I have to do it. But that is not going to change the way I feel about you right now. You are..." She stops her sentence as she sits on the couch.

Randy rubbed his face looking at her. "I have no idea what else to say to you. I wish I could go back and turn things around, change things but I honestly don't have that choice. I wish that I could fix things but that is not going to help either. And even though you probably won't believe me, I never meant to hurt you. I was just doing what I thought was the right thing to do and I know that does not make any sense but it does. Please you have to believe me?"

Stephanie looked at him. "How could I believe you? After everything that happened. How do you have the right to ask me that?" She looked at him as she wiped her eyes. "The only reason I am doing this is to protect my kids."

"I'm sorry." Randy said again. "I never ever meant to hurt you and I promise you I am going to make it up to you. I swear." Randy vowed. And seeing Stephanie this hurt, in this much pain, was hurting Randy. Randy was in love with her and had been for a while. And not for the last name that she carried but for the way she never took anything for granted. How she always smiled at silly things. She meant so much to him but he could never tell her. Not, not after everything that he put her through. And what was it for, for her father? How could he hurt her like this? How could say that he loved her and hurt her so badly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through in this world without having you. I just wouldn't have a clue. Sometimes it seems like this worlds closing in on me and there's no way of breaking free and then I see you reach for me. Sometimes I want to give up. I want to give in, I want to quit the fight. But then I see you baby and everything's alright. Everything's alright. When I see you smile. I can face the world, Ohh you know I can do anything. When I see you smile. I see a ray of light oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain. When I see you smile, oh yeah baby when I see you smile. Baby there's nothing in this world.. that could ever a touch of your hand can do_

_It's like nothing that I ever knew. And when the rain is falling. I don't feel it, 'cause you're here with me now. And one look at you baby. Is all I'll ever need, you're all I'll ever need. _

Randy drove down the road listening to the lyrics of that song. Just a few hours ago he was sitting talking to Vince about breaking up his daughter and her husband and now he was going to report to him on something that never happened. He couldn't believe that he had gotten himself into this stupid situation. He left himself open to having this happen. He could kick himself in the ass and not think anything about it. But he let his feelings for Stephanie get in the way... And while they were together he left a little glimmer of hope, of her calling out his name; surpass any reason that he had... In thinking that if he spent more time with her she would fall for.

He sighed softly as he slowly pulled into the long driveway of the McMahon household. He looked over the house a few time simply shaking his head. Vince was the man that the fans thought that he was. He was the dirty, devious person that the fans of the company grown to hate. He would do anything to do get whatever he wanted. That was just the way Vince was. He didn't care who he hurt. Randy turned himself out in the car mirror and put his game face on. If he wanted Vince to believe him then he couldn't look like a little boy that just lost his favorite toy. He excited the car and walked up to the door way knocking on it softly.

Vince answered the door with a smile. "Stephanie just called me. She was so distressed, crying her eyes out, because Paul walked in on the two of you sleeping in bed together and she had no idea how it happen." Vince smirked placing his shoulder and then hugged him. "Our plan is working Randall and pretty soon it will be 100% complete. You will be married to my daughter and that low life will be out of her life forever. And that is the best thing that I have ever heard." He smiled at him.

Randy smiled a bit. "You plan is working perfectly. And Steph even invited me over to have dinner with her and the kid's tomorrow night. She hates me for the most part but she told me, after all the shouting and fighting with Paul, that she wants me to be a part of Ally's life. So she offered me for to come for a dinner and I accepted." Randy noted.

"Perfect." Vince nearly purred out. "Absolutely perfect, everything is falling into place. I told you that you would get her back. It just took a little bit of time. You keep doing what I told you, and you will be my new son-in-law in no time." Vince cackled a bit. "You better get out of here before Linda wakes up and she figures out that something is going on with us." He walked Randy to the door. "Have a good night and good job son." He closed the door and returned to the bed.

Randy got into his car starting it up. "Perfect, yeah." He slowly back out of the driveway and down the street and once he was up the street a bit he parked. "_told you that you would get her back. It just took a little bit of time_." Vince's words echoed in his head like a bad record. _"Randy... You are great a guy but I love Paul. These last couple of weeks has been great and I am glad that I had gotten to know you."_ He heard her words in his head just like it was yesterday. When her and Paul broke they started seeing each other, nothing got to serious but for the few weeks that they were dating it was the happiest time of his life. They didn't tell anyone and he didn't have a problem with that. He didn't want to be known as the guy that was dating the bosses' daughter of a push and the guy that was hurting someone he considered to be his friend.

"Randy you are a great guy and I really like you. But Paul and I just have something really special. I just can't explain it. I know it sounds crazy and you knew how I felt about him. You have just been an amazing friend and someone that I can count on forever. Thank you for all that you did."

He shook his head trying to get it from his mind. She was the one girl that he fell hard for and she decided that she wanted to leave him. It broke his heart and when Vince came to him with this idea he felt it was the perfect revenge to get back at her for breaking his heart. In the process he ended up hating himself for hurting her. He slowly got himself together and started out on the road when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Randy, its Stephanie do you think that you can come over?. I think we should talk?"


	10. Chapter 10

He checked the caller id on his cell phone one more time to make sure that he was actually talking to Stephanie. "You want to talk to me Steph; I thought that we were done talking about all of this. I can't see what else we would have to talk about? You made it very clear that you hate my guts." Randy asked slowly not sure why she would want to continue a conversation with after all he had put her and her family through. "What is this all about?" Maybe she had changed her mind about this entire thing. In face maybe it best for everyone involved if they forgot all about the plan and he just went to Vince and told him the truth. The thought had crossed his mind several times while Paul was speaking and there after but he didn't want to come out and tell them any different.

"Honestly Randy I really don't want to do this over the phone with you. I would feel better doing it in person. Can you please come over the house or something? I would normally suggest a public place to meet but the kids are all in bed and Paul had to leave to take care of some stuff. I just really need to talk to you." Stephanie spoke softly through the phone.

Randy took a deep breath sighing a little bit but quickly covering it up so that the girl on the other phone didn't hear it. "Just give me a few minutes and then I will be over." He hung up the phone after a thanks from her and a simply goodbye. He had made it there record time probably not obeying any of the traffic laws. He wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to him now so it must have been something important. Or maybe since Paul was gone she wanted to have the shouting match that she wanted to have before. A million things ran through his head as he made his way to the door knocking softly. He took a deep breath as she answered the door, her long brown hair flowing over her robe...

"Come on in." She spoke softly as she watched him. Once he stepped inside she closed the door behind him. "Thanks for coming." She continued speaking as she watched him her feet shifting from side to side, her fingers rolling over each other in a crazy pattern. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come, so thank you." She walked a bit further into the house her bedroom slippers padding against the hard wood floors. "Randy, I called you over here because I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for being so nasty before. I was just hurt and a part of me wanted to blame you for this entire mess. A part of me still does but I know how my father is and I know exactly how he can be. I grew up with him. I am not condoning the things nor am I sure I will ever be able to fully understand then but I can't sit and hate you for the rest of my life for things my father put in motion. It is not going to change anything." She looked at me. "You are not off the hook and it will probably take me a long time to get over all this but I am not going to dwell on it."

Randy slowly looked over her. "Are you kidding me? You have ever right to be mad about the situation. You were put in a spot that you should have never been put into in the first place. I wish that I could go back and change thing. I really do but I unfortunately I can't. And you are right. I don't want you to forgive me because I can't forgive most of it myself. I have just come to term with the things that I did. Your father did a lot of things to me and I think that everyone else in the company has faced that problem but they handled it a lot different. I don't want you to forgive me because I don't and I finally realize that. I just wanted you to understand where I was coming from. I don't intentionally hurt people. You, of all people, should know that." He stopped quickly trying to avoid the last statement he just made. "Steph, if you don't want to go through this then I have no problem coming clean and telling your father that I told you guys." He looked at her blatantly knowing that that would be career suicide. He just wanted to prove to her that he wasn't the jackass that he had become over the last few months.

"If you did that you wouldn't have a job anymore and you are one of the most talented members of the company. I would never do that." She paced around a bit. "I can handle this and at the end of it all things will be back to normal and I will have my family back and you will still have your job." She nodded softly. "It's something that we have to do. And besides if you told my dad that he would probably take it out on you and try and find some way to lie his way out of it. We are talking about Vince McMahon. Nothing with him is ever easy." She sighed a bit walking into the kitchen. "I think Paul is right. This is the best way to fix all of this. Not that we can actually fix it but we can move on from all of this and get back to some sort of normal life. That is the only thing we can really ask for... And in doing that Randy I really hope that you can find peace in your life." She nodded softly going over to the coffee pot making some coffee. "Would you like a cup?"

He didn't understand how she could be so forgiving and understand when it came to such a huge thing. That was something about Stephanie. She would always put herself ahead of everyone and even when she got upset she would always give the person the benefit of the doubt. "Sure." He answered softly. "Thanks. I appreciate everything that you said. I am glad that you can understand where I am coming from." He took a seat at the table looking around at the house. "I remember the first time you ever made me coffee and it was so bad." He laughed a bit. "But I drank it anyways. Hopefully this cup is a lot better." He tried to make some sort of chit chat to get them away from all the trouble and hassle that was eventually going to come out. Right now he was with her and they were talking like adults and he didn't want to ruin it with all the bad things that had happened between them.

"It wasn't that bad." Stephanie laughed softly as she though about that day. "Sure it looked like tar but it was not that bad." She smiled and walked over setting a cup of coffee in front of him. "Sugars and a little bit of milk." She continued as she gave him a spoon. "There was a time when we were really close. Just seems like it was so far away now." She sat down across from him. "Life sure does take you in some crazy turns and now we are facing one of the craziest." She takes a deep breath.

Randy watched her studying each and every hand movement she made against the cup. "Are you sure you are going to be okay with us acting as though we are dating? Because honestly if you aren't be won't do it. I don't feel comfortable making you do something that you don't really want to." He sighed softly instantly regretting the words that just come from his lips. Good job Randy it's already too late for that. He thought to himself. "I didn't mean it like that.. I should have never said that." He stammered

"Randy it is done and over with, that is the past. And I am fine." She spoke softly know why he seemed to wince at that comment. ""I can handle it. I am big girl. But I think that we need to work on some stuff.". She watched him. "I mean I am not sure how exactly this is going to play out so I want to be prepared for all chances and situations. So..." She took a deep breath and laughs a bit. "I am not even sure what to say. I am little speechless per say Maybe we should just start out with holding hands and seeing where that goes... I think that we are going to have to move quickly if we want to get this done in a timely fashion." She slowly took his hand.

Randy felt shivers down his spine. Her hand was so warm, so inviting. Just like it always was. His heart managed to skip a bit as he tried to form some words from his lips. "It is a good start. I mean we don't have to really worry about to much right now, you know? I was thinking maybe I could ask you on a date or something and then go from there." He spoke as he played with her fingers.

Stephanie watched him for a minute her mind going back to that night. "This is only a date Randy, nothing more. You know why I am doing this. I have to protect my family." She quickly snapped herself back to reality. "A date sounds good. Maybe tomorrow night, you can pick me up and we can go to dinner or something. I can see if my dad will watch the kids. And I can make sure that he comes over here to do it." She nodded. "He will be here when we get home and maybe we can end it with a kiss. Nothing to crazy, just something simple" She couldn't believe that she was about to suggest this to him. "Maybe we can try a kiss now just to make sure that we make it believable."

"Um sure, yea I think we can do that." Randy looked at her and slowly stood up taking her hand. He leaned in softly kissing her. Stephanie took a deep breath as she leaned in kissing him. As his lips touched hers she instantly kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.


End file.
